There have been known display devices provided with a swivel mechanism in which a display module having a display screen is supported by the base via a support column to be rotatable about a vertical rotation axis.
This type of electronic device or electronic device has a structure in which the center axis of the support column corresponds to the rotation axis of the swivel mechanism. In this structure, the position of the rotation axis is determined according to, for example, component layout, the layout of the support column that is set on the grounds of rigidity, strength, aesthetic aspect, and the like. As a result, it may be difficult to achieve both the support function and the swivel function together at a high level.